


Shut Up, Arthur.

by magicstrengthcourage



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Painplay, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicstrengthcourage/pseuds/magicstrengthcourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has Arthur all tied up, quite literally; but not everything goes to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up, Arthur.

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you, _Sire_?” Merlin drawls, circling slowly around the prince, trailing the leather around his hips as he goes.

He lets the silence hang in the air, tasting the anticipation. 

“ _Mer_ lin, just--”

There’s a loud crack as Merlin flicks the riding crop harshly across Arthur’s back.

Merlin leans in until his lips are brushing Arthur’s ear. “What did I tell you about talking?” He whispers, his voice husky and demanding.

Arthur whines, and Merlin rewards him with a sharp nip to his earlobe.

Arthur’s head falls back and he lets out a moan. He loves this. The occasional night he can get with Merlin alone, relinquishing all control; all responsibility.

Merlin gets the chance to give the orders rather than take them; something Arthur knows damn well he loves.

Merlin glances up at the ropes binding Arthur’s wrists above his head, and with a whisper they creak and tighten against the four-poster bed frame. Arthur whimpers again.

“Good boy.” Merlin hisses, moving to Arthur’s back. He trails his fingers along the whip mark, savouring the angry red against creamy skin. He resists the urge to run his tongue along the mark. He’ll make Arthur work for it first.

He always does.

Merlin circles to Arthur’s front, gazing up at the man in front of him. Arthur’s biceps are flexing with the strain of being tied up, and his chest is flushed and sweaty. Damp blonde hair curls at the base of his neck and his fringe falls into his eyes as he looks down at Merlin through half lidded eyes.

Merlin _adores_ him like this. 

His gaze trails down Arthur’s chest and comes to rest at the noticeable bulge in Arthur’s trousers. He quirks and eyebrow, looking back up at his master. Arthur lets out a whine. Merlin simply shakes his head and continues circling Arthur. 

Arthur grunts, frustrated. “ _Please--_ ” He breathes.

“Ah, ah!” Merlin scolds him loudly. “I said. No. _Talking._ ”

Moving to face Arthur, Merlin removes his red neckerchief and rolls it tightly. Arthur watches every move of his fingers, eyes wide with anticipation.

“Open your mouth.”

Arthur complies. Merlin reaches up and ties the makeshift gag around the back of Arthur’s head, ensuring it’s tightly knotted.

Arthur tries to speak and quickly gives up, hearing only a muffled slur.

Merlin smirks slowly and moves to unlace Arthur’s trousers at a torturously slow pace. Arthur’s eyes roll back in his head with a broken sigh.

Merlin’s smirk only grows wider. Arthur always thinks he’ll get what he wants.

He will.

Eventually.

Merlin slides his hand down Arthur’s sweaty chest and into his trousers, tugging roughly on Arthur’s cock a few times.

Arthur’s whine is obscene.

With his other hand, Merlin palms himself through the front of his trousers.

After a minute, he stops, pulling his hand from Arthur’s trousers. Arthur mewls at the loss of contact. Merlin’s hands make short work of removing Arthur’s trousers completely.

He looks up at Arthur through thick lashes, making sure Arthur watches as he slowly sinks to his knees. Arthur’s chest rises and falls rapidly, his breathing heavy with anticipation.

Merlin reaches forward, gripping the base of Arthur’s cock with one hand and palming himself again with the other. He leans forward slowly, taking as much of Arthur into his mouth as possible.

Then he stays perfectly still.

Arthur shifts his hips and struggles, trying for movement and friction in Merlin’s mouth.

Merlin eventually gives in, head bobbing and cheeks hollowing as he increases the pace; swirling his tongue around Arthur’s head. He moves his hand from his own cock to grip Arthur’s hip tightly, digging in so hard he’ll leave bruises. The sudden movement rips a guttural moan from Arthur’s throat, and as Merlin looks up, Arthur throws his head back and exposes his neck.

Merlin brings him right to the edge; feels Arthur tense and inhale sharply, before he removes his mouth completely and stands up.

Arthur’s eyes are wide with disbelief, his chest heaving rapidly as he lets out high pitched groans of anguish.

Merlin smirks.

“I might let you down in a minute so you can fuck me.”

Arthur grins around the gag, swallowing and attempting to calm his breathing, eyes wide.

Merlin stands back, admiring the sight of his master completely undone and on the brink of ecstasy. A complete mess, and completely at his mercy.

Tempting though it is to remove the gag - to hear Arthur beg for release, for permission; Merlin knows it will only weaken his resolve.

He’ll make Arthur wait until he can’t take it any more.

Merlin leans up and presses a kiss to Arthur’s bottom lip, tugging gently with his teeth.

As he backs away, he realises he’s left the rose oil they use in his bedroom. He curses inwardly.

“I’ll be back in a minute.”

Arthur’s eyes watch as Merlin picks up the prince’s tunic from the floor and slips it on. Something in Arthur’s chest tightens at the image of Merlin in _his_ clothes.

Merlin slips out of Arthur’s room silently and tiptoes down the corridor. He makes it to his bedroom without waking Gaius, finds the rose oil, and picks up some spare rope just for good measure.

He’s almost back at Arthur’s room when he hears a scream coming from the direction he’s heading, followed closely by the sound of smashing china. 

He bolts down the corridor, skidding to a halt in Arthur’s doorway.

Merlin sees the broken china on the floor; his eyes roam to the dropped tray, and then finally up into the eyes of a terrified serving girl. She’s looking between Arthur and Merlin like they’ve just grown seven heads.

Merlin glances at Arthur. He’s flushed with humiliation and anger.

Fuck.

“Oh. Um. It’s not what it looks like!” Merlin babbles. “You see, Arthur was just--”

He stops abruptly when he hears loud footsteps approaching the door, and turns to see Uther, Morgana and two guards stop dead in the doorway.

Their mouths fall open almost simultaneously.

Uther looks furious.

Merlin thinks you could probably fry an egg on his face right about now, and stares open mouthed at them back. The serving girl rushes from the room.

“What in GOD’S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?” Uther shouts, seemingly regaining proper use of his jaw.

His narrowed eyes flick from Arthur; strung up stark bollock naked, gagged and covered in whip marks and bruises; to Merlin’s attire and the rope in his hands.

“I was just--” Merlin splutters, dropping the rope.

“YOU, WERE TRYING TO KILL MY SON.” Uther bellows in his face.

“I—WHAT?!” Merlin shrieks, staring at the king, outraged.

“SORCERY!” Uther bellows.

Over the king’s shoulder, Morgana’s face has changed from shock and horror to thoughtfulness, and a slow smirk appears on her lips.

She ignores the two men as they shout and shriek over one another.

“YOU HAVE STRUNG HIM UP AND BEATEN HIM--”

“Maybe so but I’m not trying to kill him--”

“YOU’RE ALREADY WEARING HIS CLOTHES--”

“But I can explain--”

“ARE YOU A SORCERER?--”

“Am I a _WHAT_?!”

“YOU’RE PLANNING TO TAKE OVER THE THRONE--”

“I’m not after the throne, I’m after your SON!”

“SO YOU ADMIT! YOU WERE TRYING TO--”

“Oh for God’s sake NOT LIKE THAT!--”

Muffled shouts emanate from behind them both. The two men spin round to face Arthur. He’s wearing a deeply indignant expression, crimson and squawking from behind the gag.

Uther stares at him. “What?”

Arthur’s eyes widen and he makes a series of muffled shrieks.

Merlin blinks.

Arthur repeats himself.

Halfway through his rant, Morgana clears her throat from the doorway.

“Uther.”

“I can’t understand anything you’re saying, Arthur! For God’s sake take that thing out of your mouth!”

Arthur looks up and tugs on the rope binding his wrists, and squawks in disbelief at his father.

“ _Uther_.” Morgana speaks a little louder this time. 

Uther waves a hand dismissively behind him, shushing her.

“ARTHUR. TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON RIGHT NOW OR--”

“UTHER.” Morgana glares at him. He whips around to look at her. 

“I think I can explain _exactly_ what’s going on.” She smirks, looking from Arthur to Merlin, who respectively turn beetroot red under her gaze.

Uther narrows his eyes at them all. “What?”

“I can explain.” She repeats.

Arthur looks like he’s on the brink of tears.

Uther points menacingly at Merlin without taking his eyes from Morgana. “I want to know why this man has--”

“Yes,” Morgana interrupts pointedly, “and I can tell you why, but trust me when I say Arthur is in no… _immediate_ danger.” She smirks at them again. 

She takes Uther’s hand and draws him from the room without another word, but not before Uther threatens Merlin with further action tomorrow morning.

The door closes.

Merlin groans.

He looks up at Arthur and releases him with a muttered spell. Arthur tugs the gag from his mouth and throws it on the floor, rubbing his shoulders and biceps tenderly.

He moves to stand by Merlin, putting an arm around his shoulder.

Merlin looks up at him.

“Want to fuck me now?” He asks eagerly.

Arthur stares at him.

Merlin shrugs miserably.

“I think I’ll be dead by tomorrow morning.”

Arthur laughs, dragging Merlin over to the bed and pushing him down.

“Morgana will sort it. Father will have you in the stocks all day, no doubt.” Arthur smirks.

Merlin rolls his eyes. “Great. Stuck with my head and hands through a wooden block, unable to move even if I want to, arse sticking out for everyone to see…”

He trails off, looking up at Arthur.

He licks his lips. 

“Actually, has your _highness_ ever experienced the stocks?” He raises one eyebrow meaningfully.

Arthur grins. “I’ll put my boots on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Merlin and Arthur engage in some kinky fun time, but get caught out. Hilarity ensues." First go at Merlin fanfic.


End file.
